The subject matter disclosed herein relates to vehicle tests and, more particularly, to rotary force diagnostic tools and methods.
During manufacturing of a vehicle, components of the vehicle are tested to determine if the components function in accordance with industry and/or quality standards. For example, one or more characteristics and/or parameters of turn signals, windshield wipers, a steering wheel, brakes, an engine, and/or other components may be determined and/or analyzed.